


Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?

by corpsefluid



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Castration Threats, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Dubious Consent, Erectile Dysfunction, First Time Blow Jobs, Homophobia, M/M, References to Drugs, Sex for Favors, Unreliable Narrator, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsefluid/pseuds/corpsefluid
Summary: “Thoroughly. But this will take care of it.”Desperate for his next fix, Huey makes some unfortunate comments to exactly the wrong person.





	1. Chapter 1

He regrets the words as soon as they come out of his mouth.

Not because he didn't mean it, (he didn't mean it, he swears, it was the withdrawal talking.)

Ocelot was dead silent, Huey completely expected he was about to kill him. That this sadist and murderer would make him disappear for one little comment.

Survival instinct kicked in, apologising, simpering, swearing he didn't mean it, that it was all an accident, he just couldn't think without It. Anything and everything that came to mind, just to roll over, show throat, try to placate the monster before it decided to rip his throat out.

Then Ocelot smiled, like a shark, a cold-blooded creature baring sharp white teeth and looking at him with dead eyes. “Well, if that's how you really feel, I suppose you'll need to find another way to earn your treats.”

As relieved as he was that he wasn't dead, the terror hardly subsided. There'd been more than enough unnecessary torture sessions that Huey reasonably expected the worst.

He couldn't say he expected Ocelot to unbuckle his belt. Or unzip his fly.

“I thought about making you wait a couple of days, but this is more fitting.” Ocelot got in close enough to grab Huey's chin tightly as he continued, “You can get on your knees and suck this _'cocksucker'_ s cock if instant gratification is so important to you.”

“This is _rape_ , " Huey despised how weak his voice sounded stating the obvious, only once he said it it struck him that committing rape likely meant nothing to a man like Ocelot. He'd probably done it before. Still he had to make that effort to appeal to something, Huey elaborated “Is Big Boss condoning _rape_ now?”

"No Dr. Emerich, it's not rape,” Ocelot stated. Unlike Huey, Ocelot had no problems making it clear exactly what he thought about it. It really was nothing to him. “It's _actually_ prostitution. The fact is the only person in this room who wants you to suck my cock is _you_ ," Ocelot pushed Huey backwards, throwing off the balance of his locked legs, before elaborating. “If you don't need it _that badly_ you can get back to work.”

_Some choice._

Just as Ocelot turned heel, Huey's voice made up his mind for him, “D-don't go.” His voice was thin, feeling every bit as weak as his hands were shaky. Just the thought of another hour without it seemed impossible, never mind the endless space between now and whenever Ocelot decided.

“You know what you need to do.”

_He did._ Though getting himself up from the ground was a chore in itself, let alone getting himself down on his knees and Ocelot certainly made no move to help.

Ocelot simply watched Huey struggle with his own equipment until he was where he wanted him, only then did he take a step forward and pull his dick from his trousers.

Ocelot's pale, flaccid, uncut cock hung in front of Huey and for a second Huey gagged at the thought of actually putting it in his mouth. He wasn't sure how long he hesitated for, but it was apparently too long.

“You realise you need to actually touch it at some point? By all means take your time admiring it, but you're not seeing a drop of heroin until I come.”

Huey forced himself to take Ocelot's dick in his hand, flinching as it twitched against his palm.

Ocelot put his hand on Huey's head, tugging him forward just that little bit to press Huey's face to his groin. The uncomfortably soft flesh pressing against Huey's cheek, making him feel the slightest trace of Ocelot's pulse, making him smell the musk of a hard day's physical activity.

Cautiously poking his tongue out, Huey just barely put his tongue to flesh. It tasted like salt, sweat actually, but not much else. Finding it wasn't nearly as awful as he'd expected, Huey went ahead and and took the tip into his mouth. Cringing at the feeling of the soft flesh in his mouth, the way the skin shifted without the underlying tissue, the way veins started to stand out as he pushed his tongue over them.

It was disgusting, but even Huey would absolutely admit that it could be far worse, considering some rumours about what men like Ocelot did with other men. Or what he already knew Ocelot enjoyed.

It didn't take a doctorate to know Ocelot was a man who liked to see people suffer. He directed those tastes at Huey often enough.

Just when Ocelot was finally starting to get properly hard, Huey jerked away, grimacing at the overwhelmingly bitter flavour in his mouth. Spitting to rid himself of the taste, he ended up mostly dribbling it down his front than anything else.

“Cover your teeth with your lips if you can't control them,” was Ocelot's only comment, rocking back on his heels then shifting his posture to nudge his half-hard cock against Huey's cheek. All but outright demanding Huey get on with it.

Huey wiped the slime away from his cheek, taking Ocelot's dick in hand again, bracing himself as best a man in the midst of opiate withdrawal could manage, to wrap his lips around the wet shaft again.

The taste had not improved in the slightest, if anything it was stronger now, especially at the edge of the man's foreskin. ( _Who wasn't cut in this day and age? It was only hygienic.)_ There wasn't any way to avoid it as the cock in his mouth slid over his tongue, there was no way the whole thing was going to fit in his mouth so he simply took in what he could and pulled back rubbing it with his lips and tongue.

Ocelot huffed, “You're terrible at this.”

Of course Huey was bad at it, he wasn't a depraved pervert in the business of fucking men's mouths. He liked girls, had sex with women like he was supposed to.

“You've jerked off before, right? Use your hand for what's not in your mouth and suck on what you do, don't just sit there with your mouth on a cock doing nothing.”

It really was nothing like jerking off, the angle was entirely different and Ocelot's cock felt _nothing_ like his own...

But the reaction, well, it seemed positive. The way Ocelot sucked air in through his teeth as his erection twitched. Ocelot was so much harder now, his cock was thicker and longer now he was completely hard, the skin less loose.

_Less unpleasant._

Ocelot was disgusting, his bitter taste filled every inch of Huey's mouth. Huey could practically smell the taste every time Ocelot's dick got too close to the back of his throat. The sticky musk of it clinging to his senses.

Ocelot hadn't commented for a while and Huey had felt like he'd been approaching something resembling a rhythm when he felt a pressure on his groin. At first he thought it was his imagination, but then it shifted, nudging underneath his balls.

It was Ocelot, kneading against him with the pointed toe of his boot.

Huey looked up at Ocelot's face, trying not to let up the attention on his cock, looking for some clue as to what he was trying to do. Not that it was any help, Ocelot was staring off into the distance, seemingly paying no attention to Huey at all despite what he was doing to him.

The worst part by far, Huey realised, was that he was getting hard from it.

How long had it been since another human being had touched him for any reason other than _hurting him_? How long had it been since he'd had sex?

Ocelot knew, Ocelot knew exactly, that was why he was teasing him like this. He got off on making men squirm and just forcing Huey to suck his cock wasn't enough, Ocelot needed to debase him further. Make it look like he wanted this to happen to him.

Huey scrunched his face up and tried to focus on the task at hand, the raw ache in his bones, the random twitches in his muscles, something other than the sole of Ocelot's boot on his rapidly hardening dick.

This wasn't sex, this was a sadist raping him for personal amusement, and he was going along with it because what choice did he have? If he stopped right now and got away, who would he even tell? No one who would do anything about it. ~~No one who'd give him what he needed.~~

Still, there was some temptation in someone intentionally touching him, especially with pleasure in mind, no matter how degrading it was. He just needed a little more pressure, his spine made it difficult but if he twisted just so he could shift his hips against-

As soon as Huey started to move, Ocelot tilted his heel just enough for Huey to feel the points on his spur until he stopped moving. The threat being implicit enough for Huey not to try it twice, since Ocelot then returned to rubbing him with the sole of his boot there wasn't all that much call for it.

Ocelot's grip on his hair tightened, his hips shuddering.

Hoping an end was in sight Huey redoubled his efforts to suck and jerk Ocelot to completion.

Abruptly Ocelot forced his cock deeper into Huey's mouth, painfully jabbing the back of his throat as his mouth was filled with thick, sticky fluid. Ocelot's grip remaining painfully tight as he kept Huey from pulling away as he fucked Huey's mouth through his orgasm.

Dribbles of saliva and semen drooled down Huey's lips and chin well before Ocelot was finished, just as Ocelot pulled out Ocelot clamped a gloved hand over Huey's mouth before he could spit the rest. “Swallow it,” Ocelot growled out the order, considering for a moment before adding, “If you vomit you'll be cleaning it up with your tongue.”

Huey cursed how easily Ocelot seemed able to read him, his throat had rebelled almost immediately. His eyes were watering painfully as he struggled with his gag reflex. The sickeningly salty load seemingly growing more bitter every second it sat in his mouth making him heave and retch.

Ocelot kept his palm firmly over Huey's mouth until every drop was swallowed. Leaving Huey gasping for air as snot and tears trickled down his face.

“Good boy, you've earned your treat today.” Ocelot held out Huey's prize, a small leather satchel containing everything Huey had been waiting for, pulling it away just as Huey reached for it.“You know though, your talents really don't lie with your mouth at all. Try to have something for me next time or we might have to see if there's any talent in some other part of your body.” Having said that, Ocelot finally threw the pouch at him, tucking himself away as he walked out.

As Huey scrambled to open the pouch and extract it's contents, perhaps some part of him felt used, humiliated even, angry he'd been left hanging, maybe even terrified of Ocelot's threat. But it didn't matter.

_The syringe would take care of that._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy-do it's 3:30 AM and it's Watch Huey Suffer hour.
> 
> I did an unreasonable amount of research for what this amounted to and I have no idea if any of it will register with anyone. I'll do a sweep for typos after I've done real sleep, have fun though.

For a while after Ocelot's visit, Huey had been mostly left to his own devices. Sometimes someone would bring him fresh syringes and heroin, sometimes they left with plans. More often than not though, he was alone.

If Huey had been sitting, and been physically capable of it, he might have jumped out of his chair when he felt two leather-gloved hands clamp down on his shoulders without warning. The best he could do was a startled yell and try not to focus on the overwhelming sense of dread upon realising his legs wouldn't respond at all.

“It sounds like you need to sing for your supper again doctor Emmerich.”

The words were coming before Huey really had any chance to think about them, “No! Please, _I just_ -”

“What happened? I thought we had a lovely talk about your place here on motherbase, “ Ocelot interrupted him like Huey hadn't even tried to respond to Ocelot's accusation. “I mean if you don't want your heroin I can just leave,” Ocelot shrugged dismissively, half-heartedly moving like he intended to go, knowing full well Huey would flinch.

It was like slow motion as Huey went to grab Ocelot's sleeve to keep him from leaving and Ocelot instead caught his wrist in a painfully tight grip.

“I thought you might feel that way, but somehow I don't think you've practised giving head since last time I was here so I'd rather just fuck you and get it over with,” Ocelot's smile was audible as his free hand started disconnecting Huey's legs.

Despite knowing he'd stepped right into the trap, Huey started to struggle. The non-responsive mechanism keeping him snared as he protested. “N-no! No, wait, I can do better, I'll suck you off. Just let me-”

“Oh really,” Ocelot tilted his head like he was considering something as he pulled Huey free of the machinery, “how many cocks have you sucked since last time?”

Huey's silence made the answer obvious.

“That's what I thought.” Ocelot dropped Huey on hard metal grating and looked at his wrist as if he wore a watch, “you've got five minutes to make letting you suck my cock worthwhile.”

Some part of Huey suspected Ocelot might change his mind, and with that very real terror in mind Huey practically dived in front of Ocelot (as much as it could be consider diving with his legs taken from him.)

His hands fumbled more than a couple of times trying to undo Ocelot's fly but he managed it before Ocelot lost patience with him. Huey felt nausea welling up all over again as he finally extracted Ocelot's dick. The disgustingly soft skin wasn't any more pleasant to the touch this time but with consideration to what was on the line this time, he didn't hesitate to wrap his lips around it and try to ignore the way it twitched and hardened inside his mouth.

“Well, you're eager at least,” Ocelot commented, “we'll just have to see if you can apply anything you learned last time.”

Huey very nearly choked, coughing out a terribly ill-advised reply of “Because you're such an expert?!”

“No, the expert would be Kaz, but he's not the one looking to go pro here,” Ocelot stated matter-of-factly, then cut Huey off when it seemed like he was going to try to respond. “You'd rather suck my dick for drugs than do honest work and get them freely.”

That was easier for Huey to respond to, “I didn't choose to start taking them in the first place!”  
  
“Funny how you haven't chosen to stop taking them either, and now you're down a minute and I'm not even properly hard yet. If you really want to know what it's like to get fucked all you have to do is ask.”

Ocelot laughed cruelly as Huey responded by trying his absolute damnedest to swallow Ocelot's cock in it's entirety.

Mostly it just resulted in a mess, as much as he sucked and licked, Huey was trying not to swallow, even as saliva and bile flooded his mouth and drooled out the sides. Smearing down his chin and soaking his shirt as he choked himself trying to convince Ocelot not to do what he was pretty certain Ocelot was absolute intent on doing anyway.

Ocelot getting hard wasn't the problem any more, it was just too much when Huey coughed and choked again. Huey only just managed to pull himself off Ocelots cock before the very liquid contents of his stomach came rushing out his mouth and nose onto the metal grating.

Ocelot stepped back just enough to avoid getting it on his boots, impartially watching as Huey tried to breathe through a mess of coffee-flavoured bile and snot, coughing and retching pitifully on the floor.

“Well, no one would say you didn't try,” Ocelot said with a sigh.

Ocelot yanked Huey up, off his hands and knees, and shoved him onto a work bench in that painfully easy manner that reminded him just how dangerous Ocelot could be. There was no need to be so rough, Huey couldn't even stand without his legs let alone run, and yet Ocelot held him down on the bench anyway. With one hand firmly pressed to the middle of his back as Ocelot snapped off his suspenders and shoved his trousers down his skinny thighs.

Huey very nearly shrieked as cold, viscous lubricant was poured down the crack of his arse though Ocelot's hand kept him from shoving himself up or pulling away. Huey sniffled loudly, trying not to sob as Ocelot's cock slid up against Huey's tail bone in an uncomfortably intimate fashion, hot and wet against his bare skin.

Ocelot hesitated and Huey wheezed a sigh of relief, it was too much to hope he'd changed his mind though, instead Ocelot kicked Huey's feet apart like they were in anyway supporting him or being held together by anything other than gravity and what little use of the muscles he had. Ocelot then forcibly shoved two fingers inside his hole. The only thing that made Huey certain Ocelot hadn't just jammed his dick in was that Ocelot's erection was still pressing against his arse cheek.

Huey shoved his fist into his mouth, biting down to muffle his scream and Huey's legs twitched, unable to really push himself away from Ocelot's probing under their own power. His other hand dug his nails into his palm.

“Wouldn't want you to get torn up,” Ocelot spoke almost caringly, it was terrifying how easily Ocelot could make it sound like he had a genuinely sympathetic bone in his body even while doing the most horrible things.

In almost no time at all Ocelot had forced a third and a fourth finger inside, pouring more of the cold lubricant almost directly into Huey's bowels. Just the two fingers was too much, three and four shouldn't have even begun to fit no matter how wet and slippery they were, but Ocelot certainly managed it anyway.

As soon as Ocelot pulled his fingers out, he wiped his gloves on Huey's trousers.

As much as Huey wanted to complain, all he had was dread for the part that came next.

The sticky lubricant smeared across his arse was dripping down between his thighs, slimy and quickly getting clammy in the warm air. His hips were sore from the edge of the bench and his throat raw ~~from Ocelot's dick~~ from yelling, but those sensations were all just distractions, something to focus on other than Ocelot's glans pressing against his anus. Even after the rough stretching it felt far too large to go where he intended to put it, but it didn't stop Ocelot and the burning of muscles being stretched too far was almost immediate.

It felt like he would definitely tear and bleed this way, no matter what Ocelot said, and just when it felt like Ocelot was fully inside, Ocelot somehow managed to push a few more inches in.

Eventually Ocelot well and truly couldn't push any deeper, with his hips flush against Huey's arse Ocelot leant his weight over Huey with the ever so slight hint of threat that coloured all his actions.

“That wasn't so bad was it?” Ocelot murmured far too close to Huey's ear, saying it like a joke. Huey could practically hear Ocelot's grin plastered across his face.

“Stop.” Huey tried to steady his voice and really mean it. “Stop it, take it out.”

“The worst part's over, but if you really _want to_ I'm sure you can wait a couple of days before getting any more heroin...” With a soft hum,Ocelot slid his cock out... just enough to make shoving it back in feel like too much.

Huey yelped before biting down on his own skin harder. He wouldn't scream, he wasn't going to scream, Ocelot would love to hear him scream. So instead Huey silently sobbed. It wasn't like he was going to make any more of a mess than he already had and as Ocelot settled into fucking him there really wasn't anything he could change.

“I thought you might feel that way,” Ocelot added to Huey's lack of response.

Huey felt sick, and not just from withdrawal. It wasn't really anything more than Ocelot rutting up against him to establish dominance and getting off on someone being hurt, but as the painful burn dulled to an ache it became apparent just how utterly _wrong_ it felt being penetrated like this. Like taking an extended shit, only it never left and it was going both in and out.

Slowly, warmth spread through his stomach, settling low in his groin. It was something almost pleasurable, but he wasn't hard. Couldn't get hard, Huey hadn't been able to have an erection since ~~the last time Ocelot visited~~ he'd been put on heroin. He shouldn't, couldn't get pleasure from this, it wasn't right.

Huey moaned, helplessly trying to twist in some way that might intensify the pleasure somehow. It wasn't what he was craving, but it was better than hurting ~~and Ocelot couldn't pull it away.~~ It was obvious Ocelot's dick was stroking something in his body, making it throb in a way his dick certainly hadn't in years.

Huey's muscles twitched differently to the previous shakes and tremors, then he retched, bringing up nothing but spit and bile. For a moment he thought he'd started to piss himself, Huey felt the pressure in his bladder and then the liquid dribbling from his flaccid penis barely half a second later. Except the pressure never left, it just grew stronger while the steady dribble of fluid never stopped. If it was piss he'd have run out eventually or lost control worse or something... Something other than the growing heat and the stickiness soaking his trousers still stretched between his knees.

_God what was even happening to him?_

* * *

God, how long was this going to last? That little bit of pleasure had long since turned into an over-sensitive and raw ache in his guts. Surely it hadn't lasted this long the first time Ocelot had assaulted him, Huey would have noticed something like that. Especially with how completely saturated with sweat his clothes were getting, the way sweat was trickling down his bare skin.

 

Ocelot's stench was obvious and out of place to his nose even without the addition of the musky smell of sex.

Huey twisted his neck as far as he could to look at Ocelot, unable to twist his back to look further, he only got a glimpse of Ocelot's expression from the corner of his eye, couldn't make it out properly. Couldn't look through his glasses at this angle, it looked like Ocelot's eyes were closed and that he was focusing intently on something or he was irritated, it was impossible to tell.

Ocelot huffed and pushed Huey's head back down against the bench, barely letting up from the near mechanical fucking. Ocelot then slapped Huey's thigh far harder that could have possibly been necessary.

“Ah, there it is,” Ocelot groaned out before slapping Huey again, this time on the meat of his arse.

Huey briefly forgot his resolve to be as unresponsive as he could manage, his useless feet scrabbling against the grating as if they could actually push him away from Ocelot while Ocelot kept him pinned. Huey's body jerked against another painful slap against his already bruised flesh.

Ocelot struck him over and over, only occasionally switching sides though hardly letting up until finally with a deep shudder he gripped Huey's hips tightly.

Huey only hoped the low moan meant Ocelot was done.

Ocelot let himself bonelessly collapse on Huey's back, he was too heavy, Huey couldn't barely breathe...

Huey gave a sharp gasp as Ocelot finally allowed him to take a real breath in.

“Are- are you done?” Huey asked hesitantly with just a tiny hint of hope as Ocelot's cock started to soften inside him.

“I think you can do better, but you've earned your treat for today.” Ocelot passed the parcel just through Huey's line of sight before placing it down next to his head, saying his next words intimately close to Huey's ear, “If you're going to keep doing this you need to get some practice.”

Finally, finally, _finally_ Ocelot released him completely. Pulling away to clean himself up while Huey lay in a painfully heap on his own workbench, completely limp now he was no longer being actively assaulted. Partially because he wasn't ready to move, and partially because he was uncertain if moving would draw Ocelot's attention back to him.

Huey waited, he wasn't sure how long he lay there feeling the wetness dripping down his thighs, but he didn't dare move a muscle until he was sure Ocelot had left. Then and only then did he snatch up his prize, pulling the satchel to his chest as he pushed himself off the work bench.

With the useless meat of his legs splayed unnaturally, Huey simply sat there on the floor, still half naked as he struggled to make his hands cooperate long enough to open it.

The sooner it was in his veins the sooner he could forget what he'd done to get it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Make Huey _f u c k i n g s u f f e r_ 2k17.~~
> 
> Inspired by:  
> http://thatkindoffangirl.tumblr.com/post/126080750173/ocelot-is-stringing-huey-along-on-the-next-dose
> 
> and 
> 
> http://ushas42.tumblr.com/post/158067575788/whenever-we-talk-about-huey-drug-headcanons-i


End file.
